The Other Wybie
by Knut Case
Summary: Coraline and Wybie discuss the Other Wybie. C x W R&R First Coraline Fic Dedicated to Suzy, Sami and CANDY...and all the Catholic Ghosts in the world. :3


**Kay...so I saw the Coraline movie on the weekend, and fell in love with Wybie, he's so cute.  
And then this kinda...formed in my mind...  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Coraline dug her trowel into the soft, damp earth, and grinned as she made a small hole. She placed a bright red tulip in it, patted the earth down and went on to the next one. She heard the clink of ice cubes against the side of a glass and looked up to see Wybie holding a red tray with two glasses of lemonade.

"Here you go!" he said, and placed the tray on the ground. She pulled off her gloves, and sipped at the glass, while Wybie slurped at his. She couldn't help but think of the silent Wybie...with his lips sewn into an everlasting, pained smile. He seemed to notice her staring at him, and began to feel slightly self conscious. He wiped his mouth, in case he had something there.

"...Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of her stupor. He tipped his head to the side slightly.

"You were staring at me..."

"I was not! I was just thinking!" Coraline insisted. Wybie held up his hands in surrender and his gaze travelled over to where the old well was hidden. She also turned to look at it.

"What was it really like...in the other world?" he asked, and Coraline shrugged.

"It was...well, perfect, I guess. It was strange though. But Cat could talk, did I tell you that?" she said, and Wybie raised an eyebrow. He looked down at the sleeping cat in his lap, who cracked open one eye lazily.

"No, you didn't tell me that at all"

"Oh, well he could. It was because of him that I got home safely" she said, patting the cats matted fur. Wybie scratched him behind the ear.

"Good Cat..."he crooned, and the creature purred, and began to knead Wybie's leg with his claws.

"Yeah..." she said, and Wybie looked up, and for a second, Coraline saw two shiny black buttons instead of his warm brown eyes.

"What did he say to you?"

"Umm...well. He warned me, told me to leave. He also told me he didn't like rats at the best of times..." she said with a smile. Cat gave a funny little cough that could have been a chuckle. Wybie just looked confused.

"...What about me? Was I there?" he asked, nervous. Coraline nodded.

"Was the Other Me better than the real me?" he asked, and she could tell he was scared of the answer.

"The Other Wybie couldn't talk...at all" she said softly, and his face was a mix of horror and worry.

"I couldn't talk? Do you like the Other Wybie better?" he asked, but she didn't seem to hear the last part.

"And the Other Mother... she sewed your mouth into a smile. I had to unpin it for you"

"... Why?" he asked suddenly, and she looked up.

"Huh?"

"You said that the Other Mother spied on you with that doll..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, if she tried to make your ideal world, that would mean you don't really like it when I talk too much..." he said, his face falling. Cat glared at Coraline through slits in his eyes.

"No! Okay, so when I first moved here, you were kind of annoying, and I guess she saw that, but you're my friend Wybie!" she said, and he looked hopeful.

"Really?"

"Yes! It was really creepy when you couldn't talk, and I wanted to talk to you..."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, actually, I did" she said, matter of factly. He seemed pleased, and continued to slurp at his lemonade.

"What did you want to talk me about?" he asked suddenly, and she shrugged.

"I guess I thought you could help me. I'm sorry the Other Wybie...didn't make it" Coraline said softly, and Wybie actually dropped his glass.

"I didn't make it!?"

"No, she got rid of the Other You because you helped me escape...and hung your clothes up on the door to Mr. B's place..." she told him, and he looked horrified. Coraline heard Wybie's grandmother calling his name, and stood up. While she was brushing the dirt off her bum, he stood up.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah, me too. Don't let it worry you, Wybie, you're still my best friend" she said, pecked him gently on the cheek, picked up her trowel and strode away happily. Wybie stood, paralyzed for a second, before moving off home like a zombie, Cat trotting along behind him, purring with amusement.

**First Coraline fanfic  
R&R**


End file.
